sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Argonev Star Base
1000 100 125 |buildtime=120 |experience=150+ |hull=3000 |shields=2000 |repair=1.5 |regen=3 |mitigation=60% |armor=6 |armor.type=Module |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Laser |w1.front=29 |w1.back=29 |w1.left=29 |w1.right=29 |w1.range=8000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Beam |w2.front=32 |w2.back=32 |w2.left=32 |w2.right=32 |w2.range=6500 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Missile |w3.front=30 |w3.back=30 |w3.left=30 |w3.right=30 |w3.range=10500 |front.banks=4 |back.banks=4 |left.banks=4 |right.banks=4 |note= |desc= |shortcut=Q}} The Argonev Star Base is the TEC's Starbase in the Entrenchment micro-expansion. Serving as a home away from home for the TEC, the Argonev is built with a Raloz Heavy Constructor. With a beastly amount of firepower, plus the ability to field up to 14 squadrons of strike craft if fully upgraded, it is to be both respected and feared. In the Rebellion stand-alone expansion, the TEC Loyalists can research Twin Fortresses, which allows them to have 2 Argonevs at a planet, and 5 Argonevs at a star. Upgrades Innate Research Upgrades These upgrades can be purchased without having to be researched. *'Weapon Systems' (2 levels): Adds more weapons to the Argonev. All Argonevs start just with laser-based attacks when they're first built. The first weapons upgrade will add medium-range beam-based attacks, and the second upgrade will add long-range missile-based attacks. All Argonev weapons do anti-medium damage. *'Structural Integrity' (3 levels): Adds additional hull, armor, and shield points to the Argonev. *'Hangar Capacity' (3 levels): Adds strike craft support to the starbase. The first level allows the Argonev to support 4 squads, the second level 8 squads, and the third level allows 14 squads. Researched Upgrades These upgrades require Defense Tree research before they can be used. *'Trade Facilities' (2 levels): Adds a trade port to the Argonev that earns more money than a regular Trade Port. The second upgrade increases the trade income rate. (Requires 3 Military Labs and Orbital Commerce from the Civilian Tree) *'Auxiliary Government' (1 level): Prevents the loss of the planet due to bombardment. The enemy can still bombard it with Siege Frigates and Novalith Cannons to reduce its population, but you will remain in control of the planet. All factions have some variation of this upgrade. (Requires 4 Military Labs) **Note: Does not prevent allies from losing the planet through bombardment! **Note: Does not prevent losing the planet to hostile culture, so it is ineffective against a Deliverance Engine. *'Remote Construction' (2 levels): Grants the starbase Construction Bays to construct frigates and cruisers. The first upgrade produces ships at a rate slightly slower than a regular frigate factory; the second level allows the Argonev to produce ships 75% faster than a regular frigate factory. (Requires 4 Military Labs) *'Docking Booms' (2 levels): Grants the starbase an antimatter reserve and the ability to Resupply nearby friendly ships, repairing their hull and restoring their antimatter. (Requires 5 Military Labs) *'Safety Override Protocol' (2 levels): This upgrade enables the Argonev to self-destruct with the Last Resort ability. The explosion is so powerful that most frigates and cruisers within the area of effect are instantly destroyed. Large cruisers, capital ships, starbases, and some orbital structures may survive the blast if they have enough health remaining, depending on their level of durability. The second level of safety override doubles the damage and increases the area of effect from 8000 to 12000. Activation is instant. (Requires 5 Military Labs) Tactics In addition to these upgrades, the TEC also has a researchable improvement called Improved Destabilization. Once researched, all Argonev Star Bases gain a more damaging Jump Destabilization ability. Unlike the Orkulus Star Base, the Argonev is immobile and is stuck in position once it is placed. Therefore, think carefully before starting construction. If you suspect the enemy might have equipped his Argonev with the Safety Override Protocol, you should keep most of your ships away from it at all costs; you could potentially lose your entire fleet if you get too close. Although Ogrov Torpedo Cruisers do quite a lot of damage against starbases and outrange the first Safety Override Protocol, if the enemy has its second upgrade, it will destroy your Ogrovs when the ability is used. Therefore, it is usually preferable to use bombers instead, while keeping your entire fleet far away from the enemy Argonev. Using the Targeting Uplink ability of the Akkan Battlecruiser, you can increase the attack range of the Argonev and allow the starbase to attack enemy Ogrovs firing at it. With sufficient ranks in Targeting Uplink, the Argonev will actually out range any unit in the game (unless the enemy also has an Akkan with Targeting Uplink...) The time it takes to construct the Argonev depends on where it is constructed - it will take longer for it to be built in a neutral or enemy gravity well than it will in allied territory. The Argonev Starbase is a effective defence for any gravity well, especially a star's gravity well. The player can build a maximum of 4 starbases on any star. This can act as a deadly surprise for newly arriving enemies. Category:TEC Category:Starbases Category:Entrenchment Category:Orbital Structures